1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interface device, more particularly to an interface device for interconnecting portable computers and computer peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional interface for interconnecting a portable device and computer peripheral devices, such as printers, scanners, etc., is shown to comprise a base 12 and a connector housing 11 formed at a rear end of the base 12. The connector housing 11 has a circuit board (not shown) disposed therein, and a connector 111 projecting outwardly from an upright front wall 110 of the connector housing 12. Two slots 121 are formed respectively in the rear end of the base 12 at the bottom end of the front wall 110. A hole 122 is formed adjacent to a front end of the base 12. A slide piece 123 is disposed in the hole 122 and is slidable in a front-to-rear direction. Two lift plates 2, 3 are mounted selectively on a top face of the base 12 in order to adjust the height of a portable computer to be disposed on the top face of the base 12. Specifically, each of the lift plates 2, 3 has two protrusions 21, 31 formed at rear ends thereof and connectable respectively to the slots 121 in the base 12, and two openings 22, 32 formed adjacent to front ends thereof and corresponding to the hole 122 in the base 12. When one of the lift plates 2, 3 is disposed on the top face of the base 12 to insert the protrusions 21, 31 into the slots 121, the lift plates 2, 3 can be positioned on the top face of the base 12. As such, mating connectors of the portable computers of different heights relative to the top face of the base 12 can be aligned with and connected to the connector 111 on the connector housing 11 by displacing selectively the portable computer on the lift plates 2, 3.
However, since additional lift plates 2, 3 are required to be assembled on and disassembled from the base 12 in order to mate the mating connectors of the portable computers of different heights, manipulation of the interface device is relatively troublesome and time-consuming.